Hero of Zero
by mrfuzz90
Summary: After Saitama finished his battle against Vaccine man, our bald hero forced to be summoned by Louise as familiar to save the city. Completely lost of this situation where Nobles control everything, magic exist and two moons. Things got weird for our bald hero. Will he be a slave for this noble little girl or be a hero as always? Rate T just in case. #Re-written in progess #
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, its mrfuzz90 here. Here's another one of my prototype project here, actually I've been having this idea for quiet some time after reading one punch manga to input on Zero universe, frankly speaking I don't really like Zero no Tsukaima very much because its pretty boring for me.**

 **So I've been thinking, why not input a Hero instead of some normal ppl turn legendary shet with harem crap (this is getting old).**

 **Ahem, sorry that was my only personal opinion. I do not own anything just the writing. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: Where am I?

Saitama sat watching the breaking news, currently showing a city is being bombarded by some unknown monster. A live reporter wearing a blue safety jacket & yellow hard hat is shown on TV screen, "As you can see, several loud explosions are going off behind me! The damage left by the monster is at an unprecedented scale! The Hero Association is currently analyzing the threat level -Wh-" The TV suddenly went static, no doubt those news reporter are either killed or the camera is destroyed.

"Guess I'll go now."

Without wasting any time, Saitama got up and changed into his hero outfit; plain yellow jumpsuit with a short zipper at the collar and belt, later he pulled a pair of red gloves & boots and finally finished with his white cape. Saitama walk towards the exit and sweep his cape sideway as he was heading out of his house, "Let's go." Saitama crouch down and leap away with great speed towards the incident area.

Jumping over buildings after buildings, he can see a mass amount of debris & craters in front of him. Later on, Saitama with his great vision spotted the perpetrator for this destruction, a purple antennae-monster preparing to crush a crying little girl.

Saitama increased his speed quickly and managed to save the little girl in time before being crushed by the mutated enlarge hand of the purple monster. The monster looked a bit surprised and stares at Saitama, "What are you?"

Saitama gently lay down the unconscious little girl and grin, he stood up with his bored/normal expression and answered "Just a guy who's a hero for hobby."

The purple monster "What…..What kind of half-assed backstory is that? I was formed from constant stream of pollution caused by you human...Vaccine Man!" Saitama still remain silent, he's actually got bored, but bad guys doing introduction is pretty normal, so he wait until he finished talking. He barely paid any attention to what Vaccine Man is talking, until the monster begin to mutate and transform into a giant ferocious purple monster.

When the Mutated Vaccine Man tried to attack him – who's still talking nonstop, Saitama decide to punch it for 2 reasons. First, he got bored of waiting. Second, that monster talked too much for its own good. The monster splatted into pieces upon impact and Saitama realized it's over with a same one punch KO.

"Again…...another fight ends up in one punch….." Saitama drop his knee into ground in despair. "GOD DAMN IT! FUCK!" Saitama scream his voice out, releasing his frustration for not getting any good fight. He decided to head home since staying here won't help anything anyway.

"I'll just go buy dinner and head home,… sigh." Just as he started to walk away, he heard a faint voice.

Suddenly a bright portal appeared in front of him, Saitama was surprised at the sudden appearance of this weird portal. "Huh? What is this?"

Saitama then heard a faint female voice, "Pentagon of five elemental powers, heed my summoning….and bring forth my familiar!"

Saitama's gut instinct sensed that this portal thingy will be troublesome, after hearing the voice finished talking, he tried to walk away but a sudden force tried to suck him into the portal. Saitama tried to endure it by standing firm.

"Kuh! What power, what is this thing?" Saitama saw debris is flying into the portal itself and disappear inside.

'Damn it, if this keeps up the entire city will be sucked in and who knows just how much it can absorb! ... No choice!' Saitama runs into the portal and soon both the portal and he disappeared. He hoped that he had made a right choice.

Meanwhile…...at Tristan Academy of Magic.

A large pentagon-shaped fortress building is seen with each corner had a tower and also a tower located in the middle of the fortress.

At a grassy green open field, many young looking people with capes of various colour and wands populated the area.

Each of them swung their wands and lot of creatures materialised out of the thin air, from birds to dragons.

"Is everybody else done?", a bald wearing spectacle-middle aged man who wears a long coat and carries a wooden stuff said as he look around.

"No, only Louise the Zero is left, Professor." A busty tan-skinned redhead girl said.

The balding professor then walked up to a girl called Louise, a short pink haired girl, "It's your turn, Louise."

"Professor, are you serious?" The redhead girl asked. Other students also murmured regarding this matter as they urge the Professor not to have Louise to do Ritual Summoning as there will be explosion.

"Now, calm down everyone." The bald megane (spectacle) professor said.

"But she's just going to blast everything if she does." a female student said in fear.

"Yeah, I bet she's going to end up another explosion." a male student said immediately.

The professor is about to reply, but Louise just stopped him, "It's okay professor, I won't mess up this time." Louise said, "Shall we begin the Summoning Ritual?"

The professor look at Louise who seems ready, ignoring the rants and disagreement of the other students, he'll let this student to do the summoning. "Yes, you may begin now. Good luck." said the professor as he nodded his head.

Louise nodded her head in reply for her approval, she walk away and positioned herself. 'I won't mess up this time.' Taking a deep breath, she raised her wand, "Pentagon of five elemental powers, heed my summoning...and bring forth my familiar!"

"Hey, what kind of incarnation is that?" another male student said

"Ignore her, just find some co-" a female student said, although before she finish what she said an enormous explosion suddenly knocked everyone down in the immediate vicinity.

Those who got lucky to manage to find cover while the unlucky ones received minor injuries. While a few of them, casted a protections spell to avoid taking damage from the explosions. Like the professor, the redhead girl and also the blue hair girl.

"Damn it, this is why we don't want Louise to cast any spells! She'll just explode anything!" a blonde haired guy said.

"Louise, you're always zero!" followed by a blonde haired with a drill hair looking.

"Just give up, zero", a male student said, "the only thing you're good at is blow something up."

"Yeah, I'll be surprised if she manages to summon a fa-" Before the male student finish, he saw a shadow behind the smoke. "Huh? Professor Colbert, is there something in the smoke?"

The megane professor called Colbert, upon hearing his student about it, he cast a spell which created a wind and the smokes slowly begin to disperse. Once it's clear, everyone including Louise was shocked and dumbfounded after what they saw in front of them.

It was a human, a completely bald human male, wearing a yellow outfit and red gloves and boots as well as white cape. Everything about this human screams 'AVERAGE' especially his face.

The bald human guy brushes himself from the smoke and looks around, and said some language they can't understand.

"So, where am I?" the bald man said with his bored looking expression. Saitama look around with his usual average eyes, 'Okay..., a palace looking hotel, a middle age guy wearing a long ass robe & wooden stick, a bunch of kids wearing cape with wand and few small monster costume…...is this Halloween party?'

Saitama then saw a little girl with pink hair walk towards him with a high and mighty look on her face. He adjusts his head lower to meet the girl gaze, still wearing his usual average face.

"Who are you?" the little girl asks.

"Huh? What're you talking? I can't understand." He answered in Japanese, he can't understand a single word from this little girl talking, was it French or something? How the hell he supposed to understand foreign language?

Saitama then heard loud laugh from a group of student, he took a glance around and back to this little girl in front of him, it seem like they're laughing at her over something. Even if he didn't understand their language but it's crystal clear they're laughing at the little girl in front of him for some reason.

He then saw a bald middle age guy talking to the pink hair girl, the laughter still continue and it's a bit annoying for his ears to handle. Before he wanted to scream 'STFU' to them, Saitama saw the little pink hair girl and the professor walk towards him.

She points her index finger, gesturing him to come closer. Saitama a bit annoyed as it was calling him a dog. With a sigh, he kneel down with his knee under his chin, "Hey, little girl. What you want?"

The little girl expression turn frown and slightly disturbed, then she shook her head wildly and in a second, Saitama let his guard down of what coming after him after that.

The little girl kissed him.

It was an unexpected turn of events; Saitama face became blank after the little girl pulled away from him. 'Did I just get kissed by a little girl? Huh, wait I never had any girlfriend and I never kiss before, does that mean…'

"I'M NOT A PAEDOPHILE, DAMN IT!" Everyone is shocked at Saitama's outburst, and saw him kneel down in despair. The professor and the students are confused about Saitama's sudden outburst.

"I can't believe it, my first kiss is from little girl…..Now everyone think I'm a perverted paedophile or something….." Saitama murmured, he then felt a sudden heat on his upper left palm. It doesn't hurt him as the heat is nothing to him compared to his training time, but curious of it he took off the glove and saw a weird character forming on his left upper palm.

"Huh? What is this thing? Why there's a tattoo on my hand?" Saitama said in panic.

Saitama then saw Professor Colbert walking towards him, he said something but he can't understand what he's saying. The professor raised his hand towards Saitama, the later slightly back off a bit unsure if he's trying to attack him or something. Not like he's worried about it, however Saitama sense no hostility on Professor Cobalt and decide to let him do whatever he's trying to do…..'ok that sentence kind of weird', Saitama thought.

The professor hand placed on Saitama's head, and a small magical circle formed above him. Saitama flinch a bit of sudden jolt and look at Professor Colbert, and surprised afterwards.

"You can understand what I'm talking now?" Professor Colbert asked Saitama.

"Eh? You can talk Japanese?" Saitama asked.

"Nope, I cast a translation spell on you, so you can understand our language." Professor Colbert said, "But it's surprising that a human was summoned as familiar."

"Huh? Summoning? Familiar? What are you talking about and where am I?" Saitama asked Professor Colbert.

"I think your master can answer your questions as the contract has been formed between you and Miss Valliere." Professor Colbert took Saitama's left hand to have a closer look at the Runes. He then nodded.

"Okay, everyone now that everyone has done the ritual summoned, you all can return to your dormitories. Dismiss." Professor Colbert said.

"Hey, I'm not done asking yet…..ah he left." Saitama sigh, he then turned to this 'Miss Valliere' who in return looks away from him.

"Ara, congrats Louise, it seems that you summoned a rather unexpected familiar." Saitama saw a busty redhead skin-tanned girl bouncing her assets. Saitama just remain his blank face because he's too confused to get aroused even though he realise how she stare at his physique.

"Kirche, you….." Louise glare at Kirche.

"Oh, I'm not planning to do anything...for now." Kirche suddenly float in the air causing Saitama a bit surprised as she flew in the air after saying goodbye, so do other students as well.

"Huh, I didn't know people can fly. Are they wearing some special shoes or something?" Saitama asked.

"Hey, familiar! We're going back too, hurry up." Saitama heard Louise as she walks back, this brought the bald hero in question.

"Why you didn't fly like the rest of them?" Saitama ask Louise as he saw her tense up. Still no answer, "You can't fly? Well, it figures. No humans can fly unless they wear some hi-tech shoes or something." Saitama shrug.

"Shut up, and follow me!" Louise fumed, and seems that Saitama had nailed it. He decided to just follow this girl and get some answers to get this over it.

'What did I get myself into?' Saitama thought as he scratches his temple with his average face.

* * *

 **Well, it seem that our OP hero got stuck in different world. I wonder how Saitama can cope with a world of no manga, anime, etc. and being as slave drive for loli girl.**

 **And yes, I used starting plot from anime cause I think its suitable.**

 **I hope this story perk your interest, please leave a review or PM for compliment or critics.**

 **PS: I have no idea what should Saitama do with Deflinger, his punch is more powerful than that legendary talking sword. HELP ME PLS! .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jang jang~~! Hello readers, this is mrfuzz90!**

 **Well, as you all already know I'm a very slow to update a story because of many reasons in life (work,gaming, hang out with friends/family, reading, anime and a whole lot more I'm not going to list out).**

 **Here's the long waited chapter, but truth to be told this seem disappointment for me some reason. Maybe because I have no idea what to input but whatever.**

 **I'm tempted to rush but that will ruined everything.**

 **Oh and thanks for the reviews,comment and PM. It help some of my thoughts, I will answer them all at the ending.**

 **Happy reading, and I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The unknown rune.

After the events of the Summoning Ritual, not within the hour that the rumours of the youngest daughter of Valliere family, Louise the 'Zero' had summon a human as familiar….or should say a commoner as her familiar.

Louise had tried her best to ignore all those rumours about her with Saitama following behind her, looking around the school with bored expression.

Inside Louise room.

"Urgh, for crying out loud! Why this is happening to me! Why my familiar had to be a commoner instead of a powerful and beautiful being of all things!" Louise fumed as she slam open her door and enter her room together with Saitama.

Saitama just remain silent and lost in his thoughts, thinking he should find some grocery shop and buy ingredients for his dinner as it's already sunset and relax, since he won't able to find a way to return to his home any soon anyway.

He never bother listening into Louise constant nagging although it's very annoying, "Hey, little girl. Why did you bring me here? You know I got to do my laundry and make my dinner at home." Saitama asked, he never got a chance to know why he's in….magical world alike, what was it called again? Hairy Pooper?

Louise glances at Saitama, "It's obvious; I summoned you to be my familiar."

"So, what's a familiar and why I've been called here?" Saitama asked again.

"Hmph, very well! As a noble, it is my duty to get my familiar to know their place. Listen well, in Tristan Academy of Magic, there's a tradition where a second year student like myself have to undergoing ritual summoning which….."Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Louise ask Saitama who's currently digging his nose with his pinky finger which look disgusted for Louise.

"You speak too much, get to the point and make it simple with 20 words and below." Saitama replied bluntly instantly. 'Hm, what should I have for dinner? I have they let me use the kitchen for tonight since it's late'. Saitama was in deep thought, unconsciously raised his left hand and grabbed on something.

Saitama then look closely what he is grabbing, a black rubber thingy with a bulge on the end. His pupil slowly trace the length of it until he saw Louise with agitated face, was holding the whip.

"Aren't you too young to use this on people?" Saitama asked, he thought that Louise is too young to enter S&M queen stuff.

"Silence! I won't tolerate my familiar insolence and disrespectful to their master, those who are shall be punished!" Louise said as she tried to pull her whip from Saitama's grasp many times in any way possible but it won't even budge. "Let it go!"

"Sure." Saitama let it go instantly causing Louise to stumble few step back backward unbalance, she fall on her bed and continue to tumble behind until she hit the floor with her legs dangling on her bed.

"Guess I go grab a bite." Saitama said as he exited out. 'What kind of society to have young girls using a whip on people?'. Saitama thought as he closed the door.

Louise slowly climb on top of her bed, she breathe heavily several time until her scream loud enough to cover the entire dormitory.

"I'll absolutely never forgive him!"

* * *

Saitama went downstairs, thinking where he should find a kitchen to cook his dinner. Of course, if he can find somebody and they let him use their ingredients. Oh well, he can think about that later.

Once finished climb down the stairs, he saw a blonde guy student is sweet talking to a long brown hair girl. He wanted to ask the kitchen direction but he think it's better to leave them alone in their fantasy, after all youth isn't forever.

Saitama keep on walking and saw another couple at the fountain, it's also refreshing to walk at night and gaze at moon...wait two moons as he walking.

'It's been 3 years since I've become a hero huh?' Saitama thought while still walking and continue to gaze at the moon with his hand fold at the back of his head.

'I trained so hard during those day after I saved a kid with a big chin from a monster back then, trained my body beyond human limit, and obtained overwhelming power which cause my head loss all hair.'

Saitama stop his track, he curled his fist and raised it to his eye level, staring at his red gloved fist, 'Then why? What had gone wrong? I've becoming a Hero that I'm always dreamed of and yet…'

Saitama closed his eyes, 'Why am I feel so empty inside?'

Saitama opened his eyes, he let go his fist and stare at the moon. 'As the day passed, my emotions grown distant. Fear, tension, joy, and anger….all these emotion that I used to had….I feel none of them anymore.'

Saitama look at his fist again, 'In exchange for power, I lost something that's essential for human being?'

"Um...excuse me?" Saitama snapped his deep thought when he heard a female voice calling behind him. He turned around saw a young maid with deep black shoulder length hair holding a lantern.

"I'm sorry, sir. Are you around here?" The maid asked.

Saitama scratch his head, he's not from here obviously but he doesn't want to create some trouble in this weird world and he noticed the maid's being suspicious to him.

"Well, I'm not really from here. But some reason I've been called here by that pink hair girl….err…..what's her name again? Luigi" Saitama said while trying to think Louise name.

"Oh, are you the familiar who summoned? I'm Siesta, a maid who work here, Mr….."

"Saitama, just a hero for fun."

"Hero for fun…?"

Suddenly they heard a stomach growling from Saitama, the bald hero totally forgot he hasn't had any dinner yet. The maid in front of him just giggles, "Please follow me, . I'll get something for you to eat."

Saitama's finally in the kitchen and Siesta is making some simple dish with available ingredient, even though Saitama can cook by himself but Siesta insist it for some reason, probably it's common maid thing.

After Siesta is done with a cooking, she bring a bowl of stew for Saitama.

"I'm sorry if this is not enough but due to our food storage is currently out of stock and the new shipment is arrived at tomorrow morning. I hope you don't mind a simple meal, ." Siesta said as she placed the stew bowl in front of him.

"Its fine, thanks." Saitama clapped his hand together and bow a bit, "Itadakimasu."

Saitama didn't noticed Siesta slight surprised after his table manners, he just fed himself on the stew with face pace because he's really hungry, although he still prefer more but he can wait for tomorrow.

Just as Saitama done eating, the door suddenly slammed open and revealed the pink hair girl dragging the blonde guy by his collar like a rag doll.

Louise saw Saitama and glare at him, "You!" she point her finger at him, "What are you doing here?!"

Saitama just ignore her and turn to Siesta, "Thanks." he then got up and head towards the noble student who he just walk past them without acknowledge them,

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Are you dare to ignore your master?!" Louise said as she chased after Saitama who totally ignore the blonde guy called Guiche and Siesta who currently staring at Saitama in deep thought.

'How did he know about that table manner? Unless he…..no it's impossible.' she thought.

* * *

Back on Louise and Saitama in her room, the noble pink hair girl starts with her nagging or lecture Saitama again which he didn't bother to listen some girl who's not through puberty yet.

"You're noisy, it's already past your bedtime. Little kids should sleep early for school." Saitama said as he lean on the floor.

"You insolent familiar…..I have to discipline you like a dog so you won't be disrespectful to a noble!" She's holding a chain with a choker and tried to put it on Saitama.

Saitama had enough of her annoying attitude even though he used to ignore this kind of people but now he had to live with her which he doesn't want to deal like this for 24/7.

Which is why, he decided to give her a lesson like a responsible adult.

Saitama got up and grab Louise wrist which she surprised and struggle herself, he pulled her hands so that she fall on her knees which her stomach landed on Saitama's right knee.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Louise tried to get up but was pressed by Saitama on her back.

"You're being nosy. So I'm going to teach a naughty kid like you some manners." Saitama reply bluntly.

"W-What do you mean?" Louise said nervously. Saitama close her mouth with his right palm while his left hand raised into the air.

"Consecutive normal spank."

At the night itself, the room was filled with muffled scream and rapid spanking noise is heard, the shadow's on the wall shown Saitama's fast moving hand currently spanking Louise rear while the girl is react to the pain delivered to her.

* * *

At Library,

Professor Colbert is currently looking all the books he can find regarding the familiar runes, however for some reason the runes on Saitama's is not recorded.

"Hm…...This is weird, at first I thought is the Gandalf but the pattern of the rune it's completely different from the looks of it. How is this possible to have an unrecorded rune?"

Pinching his nose bridge as his eye's tire him from searching through mountain of books, "I need to report this to the headmaster."

He quickly cleaned up all the books and placed them correctly, and headed towards the headmaster's office.

The discovery of the unknown rune is something not happening is everyday life after all.

* * *

 **Dunn dunn dunn~~~**

 **Don't look at me like that I'm so tempted to write Saitama spanking the living hell on Louise, god she's annoying. Also sorry for short chapter, just can't think anymore at this stage. Next chapter will be longer...I hope.**

 **As I'm still here, I'm gonna answer some question without giving major spoiler in my mind;**

 **1) Saitama's runes is not Gandalf what is it? I haven't thought about it but it's my original.**

 **2) Will Saitama need a sword? yes, he will. Why? Cause a hero in fantasy world always have a sword. Will it be Deffy? No, I'm gonna use something complete different. It will be boring if I copy the same stuff.**

 **3) Rewrite or beta: Tell the truth, I'm not bothering with rewriting because I'm not too hardworking for it. As for the beta, let's just say I'm s shy to have someone looking at my draft. If you all want to be grammar Nazi's so be it, it's your right.**

 **4) Having Genos in the story? Sorry, that will not be possible and I'm not too skilled writer if you look at my profile or my any other story. Beside, when Genos is injured who the hell in Halkeginia will repair him? So there won't be any character from OPM.**

 **5) Having Louise using Deffy? I don't think it be possible, just cant imagine it. Unless she accidentally cut someone.**

 **6) I don't know anything about the term cannon or whatever and I'm not following 100% from the anime and manga from both series, I just write the plot suitable for the story. So I can be random. Also I did not watch the Zero anime because I just can't stand watching it for 1 minute even on mute. I'm serious.**

 **Well thats all I can think of majority of the question, I didn't really read all the reviews or comment.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you're enjoying it. If not, sorry to waste your precious time.**

 **PS: Next chapter, Saitama finally able to show what he's made off! The main question is, how he handle Guiche little bronzies? I leave it to your imagination for now, I had everything on my mind heheheheheheheheh.**

 **Keyword: Guiche will *die***


	3. Chapter 3

**Jang jang~~~! Hello readers, it's me again.**

 **Truth to be told, I never expected this number of follows and favourite exceed my expectations. Probably, because this is the only crossover ever existed so far or is my story really enjoyable?**

 **Well the here's the 3rd chapter, where I think everyone is waiting for this scene.**

 **Now let's have a look shall we?**

 **I didn't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Just one punch.

Morning, it signifies a new refreshing day where all living beings are ready to face unforeseen obstacle and challenge in life. However, for Saitama it's just same old day everyday with no difference...except he's in a different world than his own which is something new; a world of magic.

Saitama woke up by the sound of birds chirping loudly outside of Louise room, he stood up walking towards the window and pulled the curtains away, getting blinded by the morning brightness.

Saitam heard a faint grumbling voice behind him, noticing Louise mumbling in sleep and later slowly awake from her sleep. He noticed there's a slight dark circle around her eye's.

"You have a panda eye on you."

Louise expression turn frown when she heard Saitama's voice which is man in front of her is the source why can't sleep soundly at all because of what happened last night…...getting spanked in the rear 100 times. It was humiliate for her and her pride not to mention the pain.

Worse of all, her so supposed to be familiar said he didn't spank really hard on her which is unbelievable for herself. She even ask a classmate specialty in water magic to cure her swollen rear (which of course her so called classmate is laughing at her demise).

Louise sigh, she suppose to punish her familiar for yesterday humiliation but no matter how hard she tried, Saitama will always destroy her punishment equipment.

"Take my uniform at the bottom drawer." Louise ordered Saitama while her eye's are shut.

No answer, just as she open her eyes, she saw Saitama opened the door and closed the door, leaving the room.

Louise went silent for which is like infinity, an angry vein popped up. "That irresponsible dog!"

The birds who were happily chirping, jumped in surprised and flew away from Louise window.

Saitama look up at Louise's window after he heard her angry scream, he doesn't understand what makes her so mad in early morning. Does she having the monthly problem?

Think again, it's probably because of last night he spank her. He didn't spank her so hard thought as he's holding back a lot of his strength. If not, Saitama think Louise would exploded like those monsters he defeated in the past.

Saitama walk a few steps and suddenly remembered something very important, "Oh crap, how am I supposed to have breakfast? Should I go to the kitchen and ask the maid girl….er…..what's her name again?"

Saitama places his index and middle finger together on his forehead trying to remember the maid name that cooked dinner for him yesterday, unaware of Louise walking towards him from behind calling him 'familiar', and 'dog' several time.

"Ah, it's Siesta!" Saitama snapped his deep thought and finally remembered the name.

"It's Master, you irresponsible familiar!" Louise suddenly jumped and hit Saitama's head with something.

'It doesn't hurt.' Saitama thought, he move down and saw Louise holding a big paper fan. 'Where did she hid that paper fan from?'

"Hey! I've been calling you so many time and you dare to ignore?! Also you dare to leave without helping your Master dress up?!" Louise said

"Huh? What are you? A baby? You're old enough to dress yourself up, are you shameless asking an adult man to help you dress?" Saitama can't believe what he's hearing, he seriously thought something is wrong with her social and moral value.

"It's normal for a servant to help out their Master's needs!" Louise argue.

"I'm not a servant. Want me to help you to remember again like yesterday?" Saitama said as he raised his hand

Louise back away, "F-Fine! Follow me! It's breakfast time!" Louise said as she turn around and walk away.

"Well, that fix my breakfast problem. Sigh, she sure have a worse personality for a cute girl like her."

Saitama and Louise continued to walk until he saw a group of students with tables and chairs like having an outdoor meal.

"Hey, what are they doing?" Saitama said as he point out.

"Oh, there are no class for second year like us for today as we did a summoning ritual yesterday. So today all second year class are cancel so that we start build a mutual relationship with our familiar." Louise explain.

"I see." Saitama said as both he and Louise heading towards the outdoor dining area, Saitama noticed that all so caled familiar are kind of like animals similar to an anime he watch during his teenage life where a boy use a ball stuff and catch those animals, he forgot what was it called.

Finally they arrived at a empty seat which later been served with a plate of steak, Saitama drool starts dripping when he saw a steak placed on the table in front of Louise when she take a seat. Louise noticing she heard Saitama's stomach growling, her eyes glint in opportunity knowing that she get a chance to finally make him submit to her.

"What a poor familiar, if you swear your complete obedience to me. I might be nice enough to feed you a luxury meal…" Louise said as she closed her eyes while smirking at the thought Saitama kneel down to her.

"Excuse me, can I have a menu please?" Saitama raised his hand when he's taken a seat in front of Louise.

The youngest Valliere family, slammed her hand on the table and get up from her seat. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"What? I'm asking for menu to order, isn't obvious?" Saitama asked.

"Only nobles are the ones who can take a seat! A familiar like you should stay on the ground!"

"...I'm not an animal. You're annoying, want to get spanked again?" Saitama said as he raised his hand which make Louise instantly sat down on her seat, glaring at Saitama.

"Ah, Saitama-san. Good morning." Saitama turn around and saw Siesta, holding a plate with a slice of cake.

"Oh, good morning Siesta." Saitama greet and hopefully that's her name. "Say, do you have any menu? I'm hungry."

Siesta blinked her eyes, and look at Louise who just sighed in frustration. "Give him something edible." She ordered the maid, Louise had no energy left to argue that thick headed bald idiot of her familiar.

Siesta bowed down, and walked away. Saitama just blink his eyes in confusion, how about menu?

"Hey, chibisuke. This school don't have menu to order food?" Saitama asked Louise who he can't remembered her name at all.

"You insolent fool! How can you address your master such an unrefined calling?" Louise said

"I never even heard your name at all." Saitama reply.

Louise frown, she thought might as well get this over with instead of arguing since today is suppose to build a mutual relationship with your familiar,"My name Louise de La Valliere, make sure you're remember it, familiar!"

"My name Saitama, and your name is too long to remember." Saitama reply, 'This girl really need to work hard on her social skill since today she said is suppose to get to know each other after all.'

Before Saitama can say any word, he saw a girl with long brown hair behind a pillar looking his direction which seem she's trying to find someone. He just remembered that there's a couple of student yesterday at the fountain. He too, look around and notice Guiche sit with a long blonde girl.

Being a nice guy, he stood up which cause Louise blinked in confusion and saw Saitama approaching the 1st year student she presume judging from the colour of her cloak, he seem to talk something and point his finger at Guiche direction.

"Why am I having a bad feeling?" Louise mumble herself, taking a bite of her steak.

Meanwhile, Saitama bringing the long brown hair girl named Katie towards Guiche table.

"Hey, blonde guy. Your girlfriend is looking for you." Saitama called.

"Girlfriend? What does he mean by that Guiche?!" The long blonde hair asked.

'E-Err…..This is misunderstand, Montmorency!" Guiche said sheepishly.

"Huh? But didn't you flirt with her last night?" Saitama ask.

"W-Wait! I didn't know what are you talking about!"

"Guiche-sama, you never said anything about being with Montmorency!" Katie said

"K-Katie, um...I'm-errrr."

"Oh! This is what you called a two timer right?" Saitama said as he spoken out loud, in instant he heard a double slap and angry words on the poor blonde guy below him.

Saitama just stared, and left without saying any words. He's getting hungry anyway, feel bad about that two timer snob though.

'Wait, you commoner!" Saitama turn around and saw Guiche who seem keeping calm despite a huge angry vein stamped on his head.

"What you want? I'm busy." Saitama asked

"Hmph, how disrespectful. Looks like you don't know the manners you should show towards the noble." Guiche said

"Oh, my world there's no such thing as noble." Saitama reply.

Guiche grin, "Then, I shall teach you in a duel!"

"Duel?"

"Exactly, I declare a duel. A commoner and a familiar such as yourself to actually insulted me. And above all, you're making two ladies cry!" Guiche said as he point his rose on Saitama's direction.

Saitama went silent for a few second, "Are you for real? How is this my fault while you're the one who caught two timing those girls? Beside, those girl faces doesn't seem crying to me while there's an angry vein on their head." The crowd laugh, and Saitama turn around his back and stop.

"Beside, fighting a kid is not my hobby." Saitama said as he walks away and saw Louise running towards her.

"You idiot! What are you doing?!" Louise said

"Don't ask me, I just helping someone find a person and got into this mess. Seriously, kids these day seem spoiled for many reason."

"Hurry up and apologise to Guiche! He might still forgive you!" Louise said as she grab Saitama hand trying to pull him back towards Guiche but he won't budge.

"Why should I apologise? I didn't do anything." Saitama said as he didn't look at Louise pulling his arm from behind.

"You idiot! Commoner will never win against a noble! You'll just get hurt!" Louise said as she still keep trying to pull Saitama.

"Yeah, you better listened to her! Zero doesn't want her useless commoner to get hurt. After all, she's a failure." Said a male student.

After that, most student laugh at that remarks. Saitama felt the pulling stop and he turn around saw Louise covered her eyes with her hair, and noticed she's shivering a little.

'A failure? Now it reminds me, I keep hearing things about her being a failure where she always screw up in everything and treated as laughing stock. No wonder, she's being annoying because she doesn't have anyone to rely on but herself.'

Saitama look at Louise who still covering her eyes with her hair looking downward. He sigh, "Hey, two timer."

The crowd stop laughing, 'I'll accept your duel."

Everyone was shocked except Guiche who grin, "Excellent, meet me at Vestry Field when you're ready!"

"It's fine, we can do it now." Saitama said as he walk where Louise loosen her grip, he's approaching towards Guiche who seem taken surprised that the commoner wanted to do it now. Suddenly he's engulf by Saitama's shadow due to sunlight.

Right in front of him Saitama seem towering over Guiche despite both of them are same height, and he seem much intimating as before.

"Take me there now." Saitama said with his serious face.

* * *

In Headmaster Osmond Office.

On the top tower of the school, Professor Colbert and a lady is standing in front of an old man known as Headmaster Osmond to report about the runes appeared on Saitama's arm.

Before discussing further, the headmaster ordered his secretary to leave the room and continue reporting. Not to mention, having a commoner as a familiar is unheard off, but an unrecorded runes as well.

"Colbert." The headmaster addressing.

"What is it sir?"

"This information, regarding Miss Valliere as a possible a Void Mage and the unrecorded runes must not be leaving this room."

"Sir, are you sure is it possible for Miss Valliere be actually a Void Mage?"

"I have no proof, but the probability is not low. As for the commoner, we need to keep an eye on him."

"Yes, sir."

"Now then, shall we have a look on Miss Valliere familiar?" Headmaster Osmond summon an orb out of thin air, and the orb reveal an image of Saitama standing in front of Guiche.

"Oh my, what we have here?" Headmaster Osmond said curiously.

In Vestry Field.

Saitama is walking towards where the duel is held together with Guiche and Louise, frankly Louise doesn't feel easy about this. Even though her familiar is an undisciplined and rude but she doesn't want it to get hurt!

"Wait!"

Saitama saw Louise rush towards Guiche, "Guiche, cut it out already! Duels are prohibited."

Guiche shrug, "What prohibited are the duels between the nobles. He's a commoner, so there's no problem."

"T-That's...only because we never have anything like this before." Louise said in worrying tone.

"Louise, don't tell me your heart already fallen by him?" Guiche said

Louise gasp in surprised and blushed at the statement, "Who would! Don't be ridiculous! I just can't bear to watch my familiar get beaten up!"

'Heh….didn't know she care about my well being. Well, not like she need to worry about anything.'.

"Oi Louise" Saitama keep up the pace towards Louise and patted her head. "You're to worrywart, whats with the change of personalty?"

Louise blushed again and pop an angry vein on her head, "W-What's with you! Do you know you get killed?!"

"Then you rather accept being a laughing stock for calling you a failure because you summon a human without proving them anything?"

Saitama pat her head, "You're supposed to be my so called master? Then have some confidence, are you happy they call you failure having an useless familiar?"

"O-Of course not! I want to be recognise! I want to prove them that I'm not a failure, that's why I bet everything on the Ritual Summoning! And yet I-" Saitama flip his finger lightly on Louise forehead, her eye's start slightly tear up.

"Save that tear for happiness." Saitama turn around his back on Louise, "Beside, today you will show them that you're not a failure."

'Eh?"

"Because, you have summoned me.."

Saitama walk away and stand in front of Guiche. Louise look at Saitama's back and felt like an overwhelming power around him. Then Louise notice something, 'Wait, did he just called my name just now?'

"Hmph, a pretty words for a commoner. If you think a commoner can stand against a noble, I'll show you how mistaken you are!" Guiche swing his rose and a petal fall on the ground which start to glow brightly.

The rose suddenly turned into an female armored bronze with and angel like wing feather on top of the helmet and a spear.

Saitama wasn't impressed with this, 'What? just like that?'

"My name is The Bronze Guiche, therefore a bronze Valkyrie will be enough to be your opponent. Go, my Valkyrie. Show this commoner how powerless he is!"

The bronze Valkyrie charged towards Saitama, and just when the fist come close to contact Louise closed her eyes as she doesn't want to see her familiar getting beat up. When the sound of impact is made, the area is silent which is very weird.

Louise look at the duel and was surprised for the first time, the bronze Valkyrie fist had landed on Saitama's right cheeks but he just stand still expressionless as if he doesn't feel any pain but what's more surprising is that the arm of the golem had severed backwards.

Guiche jaw dropped at the scene, he couldn't believe that his bronze Valkyrie arm severed like that.

"Hey, playboy. Is that all?"

"Grr…..don't underestimate me! Go Valkyrie, use your spear!"

Saitama grab the spear which was thrusting into him with ease, "If this is all you got, I'm disappointed. Was hoping for something fancy." Saitama crush the spear and punched the Valkyries which exploded into tiny scrap of metal.

Everyone including the Headmaster and Professor Colbert had their jaw dropped at the scene, Louise is even more shocked of what she's seeing, what her familiar is doing.

"Hurry up, I want to end this quick and I'm hungry damn it."

"Grrr….. don't underestimate me, you filthy commoner!" Guiches summon 6 more Valkyrie and charge towards him.

Saitama suddenly appeared in front of first 2 Valkyrie and punch them into pieces, a lone Valkyrie appeared behind Saitama trying to stab him but Saitama grab the spear and toss it towards the 3 last remaining Valkyrie end up destroyed into scrap due to impact.

The destroyed Valkyries pieces are falling towards Guiche. Saitama was already in front of him due to distraction, he saw his fist raised up and Guiche fear begin to take over as he might suffer the same fate as his Valkyrie.

'W-Wait, I give up! I surrender!" Guiche cover himself as he saw the fist coming closer to him but only stop an inch away from Guiche's face but the air pressure is too much for him to handle which caused him to tumble backward.

The entire crowd including the Headmaster and Professor Colbert are speechless after what they are witnessing, not only because of the commoner win over noble but was completely overwhelming Guiche as if it was nothing to him.

"Well, that's that." Saitama walk away and saw Louise was on just sitting on the ground. 'Oi, What are you doing? Hello?" Saitama wave his hand in front of Louise which later she snapped from her trance.

'Eh? W-What happen?"

"What happen? Duel is over. Let's go, I need breakfast now. I'm seriously hungry." Saitama got up and walk back toward the dining hall.

"Ah! Wait!" Louise rush up to Saitama, leaving the crowd still remain speechless.

Kirche grin, 'Well, looks like I find something interesting." She took a last look at Saitama and walk away, licking her lips knowing that she had found a new target.

Saitama felt a slight chill on his spine, he thought probably he caught a cold?

* * *

OMAKE: What happen if I get spanked really hard?

"Did that really happen?" Louise currently sitting on chair wearing her night gown while she fold her arms and crossing her leg in front of Saitama who's currently sitting on the floor.

"What?" Saitama ask

"Did you really win?"

'Yes, I did."

"Then that was not my hallucination?" Louise unfold her arm, placing them on her knee while he bend forward.

"What hallucination?"

"That you turned Guiche's Valkyrie into tiny piece."

"Oh, those thing? Yeah, I did."

"How?"

"Punching."

"Hold up!Wait! You're telling me, in just one punch, you completely obliterated Guiche's bronze Valkyrie into scraps just like that?! That's impossible!"

"So what?"

"T-Then was it really true that you were holding back? Really holding a lot of back when you...erm...spanked me?"

"Ah, Don't want you end up be like those weird armoured things or it will be trouble."

Louise completely pale after hearing and fell unconscious. Saitama carry her and placed her on bed.

* * *

 **Dunn Dunn Dunn~~~**

 **Well, at long last the duel scene happen. And I hope this version of mine is enjoyable which is different from anime & manga.**

 **Tell the truth this seem like a rush job and I wanted to write more, but I noticed it's beyond 3k words and I usually don't like write long story. (It makes me go writer's block for a very long time)**

 **Also, just a note if want to know about my current status or story status or my future project (probably), go to my profile.**

 **PS: No luck for beta reader, guess I'm going solo as always :3**


	4. Re-written notice!

**Hello everyone,**

 **As per title shown, yes I will try to re-written this crossover which I don't normally do because I don't have the luxury of time to do this.**

 **Truth to be told, I hate Saito because the character is...I don't know how to express, I just don't like him. And when I try drafting, I had to admit it seem weird to have only Saitama around.**

 **So I'm going to include Saito inside, together with Saitama. And sorry there will be no Genos or whoever inside...maybe I include Boros though.**

 **As for pairing, I never bother thinking about it. So let me know who you want it to be and I do it by majority.**

 **Also English is not my native language, although I mostly used it for conversation purpose only (which means I rarely write stuff and care about gramma), so no need to mention how bad is my grammar, is getting annoying. Unless you mention it and with correction, I'll be thankful for that.**

 **Lastly, I write this for fun with my own version, so please do not expect 100% same as anime or manga in terms of character personality, story plot etc. So expect some changes in everything.**

 **For those who like my style (I like to write original story as per my profile), thanks for the support. For those who don't, sorry for waste your time, don't bother it.**

 **Of cos if any of you all like to share some idea which you wanted to see, let me know and I'll see if its suitable or not.**

 **### I forgotten 1 more thing, Saitama might not become Louise familiar anymore...or maybe Louise having two as a special case? Share your thoughts! ###**

 **Thanks and happy reading on any story you read and have a nice day.**


End file.
